Archangels Little Sister
by Truskawkowy Elf z Mongolii
Summary: She was created shortly after Gabriel. The youngest archangel, the little sister everyone loved and took care of. Their family lived happily in heaven until Father decided to create human. Do you think you know what happend next? This is a new story of the Apocalypse and the bonds between archangel siblings. Spoilers for S04&S05 and probably different ending. Might get angsty and M
1. Prologue

**This is a small introduction to my new fanfiction based on Supernatural. It will contain a lot of archangels and will be focused on my OC Araquiel who is jus below. There will definitely be spoilers, mainly for seasons 4 and 5 but action will go differently than in show.**

**I am sorry for all of my grammar and spelling mistakes - english is not my native language and it is quite of a challenge to write in it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Also if you have any ideas, leave them in the reviews and I will be more than pleased to use them :)**

**Enjoy.**

Prologue

My name is Araquiel.

I was born, or created as some may want to say, before the beginning of time. Even though it was so long ago I remember the moment of opening my eyes for the first time perfectly. There was light around me, brighter and warmer than anything you might know, yet soft and caring in a way. And there was my brother's hand that touched me for the very first time. I grabbed it and he helped me to stand up to my feet. He was smiling warmly but also just a bit tricksy. His eyes were golden and full of love. And his name was Gabriel.

He lead me to our Father so I could fall into his embrace as I knew He loved me and always would. He then patted my head, brushed His fingers through my hair and said my name for the first time. And when He did, single shock of electrifying power shot through my whole being filling me with my Grace.

And that is how my life had started all those years ago. As I turned away from my Father, smiling happily with all the love He and I shared, I saw my other brothers standing before me and looking at me with curiosity and amazement in their starry eyes. I knew instantly who they were: Lucifer, shining brighter than anyone. Michael, emerging aura of power and loyalty. Raphael, his posture showing charisma and knowledge. And of course there was Gabriel with his first-in-the-universe, amazing smile and golden eyes.

Our life just then was peaceful and happy. We loved each other and we loved our Father and there were no envy nor hate nor quarrelling between any of us. But that was before everything had come to an and with the creation of human.

You might know this story as it was told in Holy Bible. Or you might have heard it from Lucifer himself – he likes repeating it over and over again and how he was mistreated an misunderstood back then. Latley even Michael had shared his version of the events. Not to mention Gabriel, when he finally stepped out of dark.

But I want you to know just how it really was. How I saw and heard every single thing that happened. How my world collapsed, my family broke and my life nearly lost its meaning.

This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Flying Lesson

**Here comes the first, real chapter!**

**I am sorry for all the grammar, spelling and linguistic mistakes. English is not my native language therefore it is a challange to write a full story in it. I like it, though.**

**So this chapter is based on Araquiel/Lucifer building relationship, in heaven, long before the creation of human. I am planning the next chapter to follow the plot of this one, but show more of Gabriel. **

**Please rewiev, comment and write to me! It really helps me to sit down and write all this stuff hanging around in my head. Also, if you have any ideas, pleas share them!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1:**_Flying lesson._

"Luci, Luci!" cried little angel, running towards the Morningstar. She held little flower in her hand, something very new in heaven. The whole place was still, let's say, under construction and Father was playing with it like He couldn't decide what He wanted it to look like. Lucifer kneeled down to match the level of his sister as she fell into his embrace, hugging him tightly with her small hands. She then pulled back to show him the treasure she brought – delicate flower with silver on the base and carmine on the ends petals. The stem was thin, long and willowy with three slim, soft leafs.

"It is very beautiful. Where did you find it?" he asked, touching petals with his fingers.

"Gabe showed me." She answered proudly, smiling ear to ear. "He said I could bring it to you. Because I thought you would like it! Do you like it Lucifer?" She asked, raising her dark but glittering eyes on him with hope.

"Very much." He answered, letting a little smile crawl upon his face. He knew it would make her happy and he just loved the way her Grace started to shine after that. He patted her head softly. "What were you doing with Gabriel anyway?" He asked curiously. He knew his brother and his love of pranks. Though Araquiel seemed to be on his none-hit-list when it came to tricks.

"We played in the new garden. Father made a lot of new things and we wanted to see them. "

"And have you practiced flying Araqui?" Asked Lucifer, giving his sister serious look that made her drop her eyes and turn her head a bit.

"No…" she said quietly, a little disappointed that he must have brought the topic. "But I will, I promise!" she added quickly raising her eyes back on him. "Michael will teach me today, okay?"

"Oh I know Michael" laughed Lucifer, standing up. "He will melt under this gaze of yours and you will do nothing but playing all over again." He shook his head, smiling at her but with an assertive look in his eyes. "No my little sister. Spread your wings, we will train now."

Araquiel sighed . She knew there was no point quarreling Lucifer – he would always have it his way. Still, she was not much pleased with the idea of flying lesson. She had many problems with controlling her wings. And it did not make it easier that she had three pairs of them. The fact that all of her brothers had the same number and that all of them could fly perfectly did not help either. She lather wings out with resignation and flapped them few times causing the air around them to swirl.

"Good. Now put them in a flying position. Don't forget the feathers!" Lucifer instructed her, spreading his own wings as an example. They were immense and impressive, pure white with a forceful aura around them and Araquiel looked at them with amazement for a short moment before concentrating on her task. She spread her upper wings nearly to their full extent. Middle pair needed to be arched with longest feathers on the ends straightened. Lower pair would stay prepared for steering when in air.

"So far so good Araqui. Now reach your Grace and let it fill the wings as I did." Lucifer continued instructing her.

She did as he said, meeting the warm sensation of her Grace with a smile and open eyes. She was over with closing them in concentration to reach the Grace and that made her proud of herself. She turned her head to watch as her own, navy blue feathers start to softly gleam with power. She raised her gaze back to Lucifer to meet his encouraging smile. She took a deep breath and flapped her wings in a way she thought was right.

Her little feet raised from the ground but not in a slow, controlled way she wanted. No, she shoot up to sky with a vast power, finding herself hundred feet above Lucifer. That was exactly what scared her most about flying – her own fore that she still could not control. She let out loud, high shriek and instantly lost balance. Her wings wrapped around her and she just fell, filled with horrible, immobilizing fear. She was sure she will hit the ground and hurt herself badly like last time – no one caught her then because Lucifer prohibited them to do so. He thought that pain would make a good lesson not to repeat such behavior. Apparently he was wrong because since then Araquiel feared flying more than anything else. And now she was falling again as the history repeated herself.

Little angel hit the ground with a loud cry of pain, smashing her wings an probably breaking some bones. She moaned, crying and getting up to her feet. Her Grace already started to heal the injuries but her body was still sore, wings aching badly and shivering. _No, never again._ She thought to herself, shaking and feeling ashamed and scared all at once. _I will never ever try flying. Never. _She promised herself, sobbing and swallowing thetears that ran down her face.

"Araquiel." Lucifers harsh voice made her look up at him. "What was that?" He asked coldly, very disappointed.

She was silent for a moment before biting her lip and turning away from him.

"Look at me." He ordered instantly, frowning at this demonstration of disrespect.

Slowly, she did so, her dark eyes filled with fear, pain and something elese, that he saw in them for the first time – resistance.

"Answer me. What was that?"

"I fell." She said, resembling his cold voice as best as she could while still crying.

"And why would you do such a thing?" He asked, merciless.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Araquiel answered quickly, wondering why he was so unfair.

"Spread your wings and try again." Said Lucifer with nearly emotionless voice.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I won't." She repeated with rebellious voice, crossing her arms.

Within a second Lucifers eyes filled with fire and anger and she felt his archangel wrath pushing on her as a wave of heat that almost knocked her down.

"Do as I said Araquiel." He said holding his power back just a bit.

"No!" Cried little angel, clenching her fists. She turned around and ran away from him as fast as she could, tears running down her face again. She bumped into something and raised her eyes just to see Lucifer standing in front of her, his immense wings spread wide, eyes flaming with anger.

"How do you want to run away from me, when I can fly and you can't?" He asked ruthlessly. She turned away again and started to run again but he just reappeared before her, this time catching her arms with his hands and holding her tightly.

"Stop it Araquiel, stop it right now."

She shook her head but did not try to escape his grip.

"Calm down . And look at me." Said the older angel, his voice softening a bit. So she did raise her eyes and looked at him with sorrow. "Try again."

"Please… Please Lucifer… I don't want to…" she started crying again, looking down on her feet, too afraid to look him in the eye. She was scared now both of him and flying and she did not know what she was scared of more.

Lucifers anger faded away with a sight of his trembling, terrified sister. He just could not be mad at her anymore. He only wanted her to finally learn how to fly and it annoyed him so much that she, beautiful and strong, still could not do it. He did not understand it. She did everything alright and then… for no apparent reason she would stop doing anything and fall. He sighed put his arms around her, pulling her closer into his embrace. He was clearly no good at teaching. He felt her little hands clenching on his robe and he hugged her tighter. _I am no better than Michael. _ He thought with slight amusement when he realized that she just did it again. She had him hugging her, unable to be mad, unable to be assertive enough to make her finally fly. And to think he laughed at Michael always letting Araquiel do whatever she wanted. He really was no better than him.

"Thank you Luci." She said quietly, face pressed to his chest, her tears making his robe wet.

"Don't thank me you little devil." He answered, smirking just a bit. "You will have to learn how to fly anyway, you know that?"

She noded slightly. And then she moved her fingers under his arms, making Lucifer jump in shock.

"What did you do?" He asked surprised, eyes wide open and staring at her curiously.

She leaned closer and did it again, making him half laugh, half moan with this strange feeling. She then pushed him and he followed her motion and lay back on the ground, letting her sit on top of him. She finally smiled again though her eyes were still red from crying. She started to tickle him quickly, moving her fingers under his arms and over his neck and belly. And all Lucifer could do was laugh loudly and wriggle underneath her. The feeling was strangely unpleasant and enjoyable in the same time and even though part of him wanted her to stop, other was just delighted with how much fun it was.

"Stop it!" he said, not quite wanting her to comply. Luckily, she did not and it continued for a bit longer before Lucifer, the most powerful archangel could not take it anymore. He rolled over, pulling her with him and watching not to smash her smaller body under his.

"Who taught you this?" Asked, smiling at her and shaking his head.

"Gabriel. He tortured me like this for hours!" Answered Araquiel with happiness that showed clearly how much she enjoyed this kind of 'torture'.

"Oh so you just decided to torture me as well?" Laughed Lucifer, messing her black, curly hair. He moved to the side and sat on the ground, letting her get up as well. "You are absolutely unbearable Araquiel, you know that?"

"Yes, Gabe told me." She answered, failing to notice the joke in her brothers words. "And Michael too. Like a million times." She added, shrugging.

Lucifer shook his head. She was just too sweet to be true. She manipulated all of them perfectly, always getting away with everything. She sat next to him, smiling widely with her navy blue wings spread out lazily, manifesting her great mood that had just came back. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead smoothly. "Do you want to go on a little trip?" He asked, standing up.

"Trip? Where?" she tilted her head a bit.

"Well… How would you like Venus for example?" Lucifer smiled and pulled her up, holding her in his arms. "This time I will carry you but if you want to go anywhere else with me you will have to learn how to fly. Understand?"

"Yes Luci." She said happily, not paying much attention to this small promise she just made. She put her hands around his neck and hugged him, when he spread his wings.

They took off quickly and flew up and up until they reached the thin barrier between heaven and the rest of the universe. Lucifer reached his Grace and let Araquiel held onto it when he opened small passage for them to go through. They left paradise and entered cool, dark space. Lucifer shoot thorough darkness, flapping his six wing in a steady rythym and holding Araquiel tightly in his arms.

"I like Sun." She said, looking at big, bright star shining close to them. "It is like you Luci. So bright and warm but if you are not careful enough, it will burn you to ashes."

Lucifer kept silent, thinking about what his sister has said. Her words made him unsteady in a way. Why would she say something like this? Was she afraid of him? Or was it simply admiration of his powers? He hugged her tighter but said nothing, not sure how to react. They passed Sun quickly, then Mercury and reached Venus within few more minutes.

He landed on a field overgrown with tall, smooth grass. Soft, warm wind was swaying it with its blows. The sky was violet clear, not a single, normally yellow, cloud. Lucifer put Araquiel on the ground and smiled when she grabbed him by the hand. She always did it during their exploration of the universe. She never ran away from him nor even left his side. And he loved it because he loved showing her everything.

Venus, same as earlier Mercury, was a planet Father had created to practice and experiment before creating His biggest opus. Archangels still wondered what it was planned to be as Father wouldn't tell them. He only smiled mysteriously, when asked.

Mercury was all flooded with water. In truth, whole planet was a huge ocean, divided into two parts by a mountain-chain around it. One part was seawater, other was sweet. And all kinds of amazing creatures lived in both of them – plants, animals and spiritual things. Venus on the other hand was a plain as far as Lucifer knew. He had not yet examined whole planet but there was no questioning that most of was covered in grass and rare trees of all shapes. Also many creatures inhabited this land, most of them feeding on green, but there were some predators as well. Though none of them was of any danger to an archangel.

"So, how do you like it?" Lucifer asked his sister about her first impression as she was staring all around her with eyes wide open.

"Amazing." She said, brushing her fingers through blades of grass nearly as tall as she was. "Why we don't have such grass in heaven Luci? It would be the best place to play hide and seek!" She smiled, thinking about all the fun she would be having with Gabriel. Suddenly, a noise distracted her from her thoughts. She turned her head to the right, holding Lucifers hand tighter in her small palm. She heard a growl, then snorting and another growl. "What is it Luci?" She whispered.

Lucifer did not answer her, letting the creature come closer to them. He had not seen it before but it did not looked dangerous. It had no visible claws or fangs, nor skewers or pincers. It had long head with big eyes and pointy ears on top of it. It's neck was also quite long, curved in a beautiful way that repeated itself further in creatures body. Its legs were slim, and seemed rather light. It made a funny, snorting sound again and approached angels with curiosity.

"It is beautiful…" Araquiel said, making one step towards animal. She held her hand out and reached it with her palm. Surprisingly, creature did not flee. It lowered its head so the little angel could touch it, and it sniffed her hand, snorted warmly and thrown its head back up, shaking its soft, white mane.

"What is it?" She asked her brother, glancing at him quickly, before turning back to animal. She had already forgot about her fear and patted creature on its nose.

Lucifer smiled "I will ask Father to tell you." He said, not wanting to admit that he did not knew himself. He was supposed to be an older, wiser brother to her, he could not just tell her he lacked some knowledge. Luckily, Araquiel did not ask any questions. She laughed when the animal blew and sniffed her hair.

"Can I take it to heaven?" She asked with hope, though she predicted her brothers answer.

"Of course not. It belongs here. What would it eat if you had taken it to heaven?"

Araquiel frowned, giving this case a hard thought. "Maybe you could fly here from time to time and bring it some grass?" She suggested with a faint hope in her voice. Lucifer just laughed.

"I'm no porter for some Venus creatures Araquiel." He answered, shaking his head. Smile vanished from his sisters face. "Oh no my dear, I am not falling for those eyes of yours this time. You can't take it to heaven. But you can learn how to fly and visit it anytime you want."

Araquiel frowned again. She took a moment to think this idea over. Then she nodded, having a serious look on her face. "Let's go back." She said firmly, walking back to Lucifer. "You will teach me." She stated with no hesitation in her voice.

Lucifer raised his brows for a moment, before picking her up. He was not sure how to feel about the situation. She decided to finally learn how to fly because of some stupid creature? What about all the times before, when he asked her, nearly begged. She did not care much back then. She even disobeyed him, shouted at him only to prevent herself from flying. Lucifers ego ached and it ached badly, as he took off without a word, holding Araquiel close with his firm grip. He flew through space faster than he should and instead of opening the passage to heaven, he ripped it in the barrier, somehow unable to control his anger. He landed with Araquiel in the same place from which they took off in the first place. He had put her on the ground and turned away from her.

She did not seem to notice. She was too focused on spreading her wings in appropriate positions, straightening her feathers and swaying them to the right or left. She reached her Grace quickly, getting ready.

"Take it slow Araquiel." Lucifer said in an emotionless voice. "Do not use too much of your Grace, do not flap too fast. Calm yourself down."

She tried to do as he said. She moved her wings slowly, for the first time really pondering over what she was doing. She took a breath and flapped her wings a bit stronger, but only to… shoot few feet up in the air. She shook but did not stop flapping her wings, only slowed the movement which made her float in air steadily.

"Luci!" she shrieked with excitement when she discovered she could actually fight her fear.

Lucifer turned around and the sight of his sister flying made him happy and even more angry in the same time. He clenched his fists, trying not to shout at her nor release his archangel wrath. And that was when she lost control and started falling. He saw the fear in her eyes and shoot forward to catch her safely in his arms before she hit the ground. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Luci?" She asked in disbelief. She was expecting pain again but it never came. Instead, she was in hers brother tight, safe grip. He caught her. For the first time he did not let her crush but saved her. And he had probably no idea how much it meant for her.

He knew though what it meant for him. She finally flew and that was why he caught her –as a kind of praise. Or at least that was what he was trying to tell himself, when his heart pounded in his chest. He would not admit it, but he was jealous. It burnt him to think, that she would overcome her fear for some stupid creature. And he knew he could let her fall and hurt herself for him, but he would not let her do it for some pathetic animal. He gripped her tight in his arms for a second, before putting her down.

"I did it Luci, I did it!" She jumped around him with joy, flapping her wings and making them carry her up a feet or two.

"Yes… I am proud of you." Said Lucifer, making his voice calm as usual. "You should tell Gabriel." He added, smiling faintly at her.

"You are right! I will go right now! Thanks!" She said, delighted with the idea. She jumped again just to kiss his cheek quickly and then she ran away carelessly, waving him goodbye.

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. He did not understand his emotions that made him catch her. Or feel jealous. Or be mad at her in the first place. He shook his head again, watching her run through heavens field. _Be safe, my sweet little sister. _He thought when she disappeared behind the hill. He then spread his shiny-white wings and took off, aiming nowhere else but to Venus.


	3. Chapter 2: Do you like hide and seek?

******Hi everyone!**

**It's the second chapter that took me soo long to write that I'm truly ashamed of myself. Studies are hard though.**

**So this chapter changed a bit while being written. It turned out showing Araquiel's relations with all of her brothers and Father as well, rather than focusing only on Gabriel. So what you have here is a bit of every lovley archangel and how they treat their sister. Also the action jumps to the present time (just before the start of the Apocalypse) just before the end so be prepared for less fluff and more hurting reality.**

**Also please leave reviews because they mean everything to me - they make feel more confident and they show me which direction I should choose for this story. Reviews are love as someone said and I totally agree with him.**

**Chapter 2**: _Do you like hide and seek?_

Araquiel ran through heaven, jumping happily every few steps just to flap her wings and let them carry her up for few feet. She was delighted with the new ability and could not wait to share her happiness with Gabriel. The problem was, she could not find him. He was not in the lower heaven, where he used to nap whenever he got really bored. There was no sign of him in the upper parts of paradise and that was really strange because it was his favourite place to gaze over their whole home. He always said that best prank ideas came to him there. But now? He was nowhere to be found.

She then run to the lake, hoping to find Raphael there. She passed new gardens and thick forest, planning to explore them as soon as she will find her youngest brother.

On the shore of large, perfectly blue lake sat Raphael, his eyes focused on water. He was calm and peaceful at the moment, contemplating over his last conversation with Father. He turned his head, when he heard his name being shouted from the distance. He recognized the sweet voice of his sister and smiled softly. He watched her run and jump and noticed with surprise, that she was using her wings.

"Hi there my little jewel, what brings you here?" Asked archangel, hugging his little sister when she fell into his embrace.

"I cannot find Gabriel. Do you know where he is Elly?"

Raphael could not help to scowl a bit, when she called him by this silly shortening of his name. He actually did not like it but there was absolutely no way of way of making her stop using it. He only hoped she would never call him like that in front of their brothers. Or Father, that would be even worse.

"No dear, I haven't seen him in a while. Have you checked his cliff?"

"Yes. He wasn't there. Nor in his napping place. I thought that he might have come here…"

"Sorry. What do you need him for anyway?"

"I flew today!" Araquiel said, smiling proudly and making few steps back to spread her wings and flap them. She rose from the ground for a bit and then quickly landed on her feet. "Did you see that? I did it again!"

Raphael nodded, smile crawling onto his normally serious face. "Well done Araquiel." He said, wondering how did Lucifer made her fly finally. He was sure it was him, it could not be anyone else. Only Morningstar was so obsessed with teaching her everything. Raphael personally thought that it was rather stupid – she should be learning things on her own, just as they did, and that Lucifer was extremely overprotective of her. But he also had a very wrong way of showing it.

While Raphael was brooding over his brother's strange behaviour, Araquiel begun to talk and tell him the story of her and Lucifer's trip to Venus. She was even more talkative than Gabriel – no wonder those two got along perfectly. On the other hand Raphael was not as much fond of such babbling and he raised his hand to quiet her. She stopped talking immediately.

"Why won't you go and ask Michael if he had seen Gabriel?" He suggested, his smile warm but strict.

She nodded quickly. She did not worry much about Raphael's words. He was always like that – strict, deep in thought, very calm. She just kissed his cheek affectionately and said: "Okay! Good bye Elly!" And then she ran along the shore, jumping and flapping her wings from time to time.

Finding Michael was no problem at all. He was practicing his fighting and flying skills as always in the sandy area between fields, lake and cliffs. Thunders and flashes of light showed his location undoubtedly. But what Araquiel knew was that she could not just come close to him without letting him know that she was there. She tried it once, unaware of possible consequences, and it ended very badly. When fighting or training, Michael was unleashing his archangelic wrath, his immense power and it was very dangerous.

So she kept necessary distance and send towards him just a little shot of her own power – or rather absolutely harmless drop of Grace. She then waited for the thunders and blasts of light to stop before moving further.

Michael stood thirty feet away, surrounded by light-blue aura of his angelic wrath and power. His eyes burned with fire of the same colour, his wings were spread wide, huge, shiny and strong. He held a burning sword in his right hand. He was a true warrior of God.

Araquiel walked slowly towards her brother, cautious and ready to flee in a millisecond. She watched him carefully as he was gradually subjugating his wrath. Aura around him disappeared, as well as the fire in his eyes. He folded his wings and blinked few times before raising his eyes to his sister. She then ran to him quickly, knowing that he would not hurt her now. She smiled widely and jumped into his arms from few feet, using her wings as help.

He caught her with ease, hugged her tightly and covered her cheeks with sweet, affectionate kisses. Of all her brothers, Michael was the one who showed his love in the clearest way – he would always hug her, pat her head, brush her hair and feathers, kiss her cheeks. If she felt sad for some reason, he was always there to comfort her and simply spend time with her. Who would think that mighty warrior of God had such a soft side? He even liked being called 'Mikey' and did not even mind the times when she did it in front of their brothers.

"Mikey, do you know where is Gabriel?" Asked Araquiel, putting her hands around his neck and rubbing her cheek around his, very pleased.

"No, I'm sorry my love. I've been training a lot lately." Answered Michael with face turning a bit disappointed. "Do you want me to help you find him?"

"Yes!" She agreed happily and kissed him sweetly on the cheek, making him smile as well. "But I've been on the fields and cliffs and I talked with Raphael and with Lucifer before and I don't know where Gabriel might be…"

"Don't worry dear, we will find him." Michael patted her head softly and spread his immense wings. He then took off with her slowly, knowing her fear of flying. He was surprised when she did not tense in his arms while they flew over 'his' sandy parts of heaven.

"I see you are more comfortable with flying now Araqui?" He asked, giving her a curious look.

"Because I flew myself today! Luci taught me and I did it!" She was all proud of herself. "I want to tell Gabriel and show him what I can do now!" She added already happy with the thought.

Michael smiled. He knew that Gabriel would tease her a lot before believing and that she was already looking forward to it. She loved his brother's games and she was never mad at him. Why was that or rather how did she managed to, Michael had absolutely no idea. He himself got annoyed by Gabriel little games rather quickly though sometimes… Oh how he enjoyed that one, exceptional prank they played on Lucifer! Morningstar chased them to the edge of the universe, mad like hell, with his wings still painted full rainbow. And really, it was only thanks to Araquiel that Lucifer had not burnt them with his Wrath. She was his weak spot and everyone knew it.

Then again she was Michael's weak spot as well. And probably Gabriel's. Only Raphael seemed to be immune to her charm but Michael doubted it. Most likely Raphael was just too quiet, too serene to express his attachment towards their little sister.

„Luci took me to Venus and we saw a beautiful creature there. It wasn't afraid of my, not for long anyway. I had even patted it's nose! It was so soft and warm and oh Mikey I wanted to take it to heaven with us but Luci said I couldn't because it woludn't have anything to eat here. And he said he wouldn't be flying to Venus to bring some grass for it and that I should learn how to fly so I could visit it anytime I want so I tried I did it Mikey! I flew a bit and I didn't panic but then I lost control again and fell but it doesn't matter. I will do it again and I will learn how to and I will go to Venus and visit it, you know?"

Araquiel was chattering happily, telling Michael every little detail of her and Lucifer's trip to one of God's planets. And Michael didn't mind. He liked listening to her even though she was still so childish. He knew she would not be like this for long anymore. She was growing quickly, discovering her powers, her strength and knowledge that only waited to be used. He knew also that learning how to fly would be a turning point for her. She would take her true, final form and… Well, who knew?

Raphael and Lucifer changed completely after that. But then again Gabriel did not. Of course he became more mature but saved most of his previous character and behaviour. And Michael always thought that he himself also had not changed that much… But that was not for him to judge.

He flew over fields and rivers, passed mountains and turquoise lake to finally reach their destination: Home. The great Home of God where they were brought to life, were they all rested and spent time together with Father. It was one and only place in heaven that remained the same, unchanged, still and strong. Any other place in heaven would evolve. Everything was flexible and even archangels could modify it with their willpower. But not the Home.

Michael landed softly on the doorstep and put Araquiel on the ground just to feel her little hand clench around his own tightly. He smiled lightly and walked in with her.

They went through golden gate with silver ivy tangling around it and growing further to sides, changing into magical hedge separating this place from the rest of heaven. Before them was a magnificent garden, covered with aura of God's pure Love and Power. The plants and little springs shone smoothly, making the archangels feel safe. One could hardly not smile while being here.

Suddenly, Araquiel let go of Michael's hand and run forward. She had spotted Gabriel and Father talking in the distance and she did her best to get to them as quickly as she could. She used her wings, flapping them and flying for few feet with every jump. She then stopped before God and bowed with grace.

"Come here, my love." He said with His overwhelming, warm voice that made her shiver with anticipation. She instantly fell into His embrace, as happy as an archangel could be. There was no greater feeling for God's child than being so close to Him. To feel His presence, His touch, His power caressing her Grace – it was the ultimate felicity.

In the meantime Michael came closer as well. He bowed his Father and ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair in a tender greeting.

"She was looking for you." He told his younger brother and sat next to him in front of their Father.

"What for?"

"Didn't you notice? She started using her wings. She wanted to show you what she had learned."

"Well isn't it about time?" Gabriel responded with rather not amused voice that made Michael frown with surprise.

"Aren't you proud of her?"

"It took her quite long, don't you think…"

"Oh stop it Gabe! You are going to break her heart with this attitude!"

Garbriel just smirked, watching as Araquiel finally pulled back and turned to face him. Of course he was proud of his little sister though he saw no reason to tell that to Michael straightly when he could play with him for a bit.

"I hear you've learned something today?" He asked, imitating a serious tone as good as he could, keeping his face straight.

She was taken aback for a bit by his behaviour. She frowned, stepping closer to him, her face not so shiny with happiness as it was just a moment ago.

"Yes… But you apparently don't care." She said finally, changing her mind in the middle of the sentence. She was going to just tell him everything and be happy with him but now… After all that looking for him she felt tired and offended by his lack of cooperation. She turned her head and looked away, sulking and making sure he would notice.

Gabriel just laughed and leaned forward to grab her arms and pick her up with ease. He also stood up and hugged her tightly for a moment, not caring for her sloppy efforts to escape. He then grabbed her under the armpits and lifted her up, over his head and started to swirl with her, still laughing.

"How will I ever catch you again now, sweetheart?"

Araquiel made funny, high sound and her sadness was gone as quick as it came to her before. She spread her wings and flapped them while being held and swirled around in air by Gabriel which made her fly even higher. He did not let go of her though but spread his own wings to fly up a few feet with her. They laughed together, simply enjoying the moment and celebrating Araquiel's victory over fear. She pushed his hands away and flew around him to show that she can. It was still rather unstable flight but it was definitely a great achievement and Gabriel was really proud of her.

He landed smoothly, watching his sister do the same right next to him, and caught her arm to prevent her from falling down when she stumbled a little. She raised her eyes at him and what he saw in them made his heart melt under all the light, love and happiness. He bent and kissed her forehead with affection when the peace of the moment was interrupted by Lucifer's sudden appearing.

Morningstar flew from the heavens sky and landed in a rush next to them. He bowed slightly to the Father, before returning his serious gaze to Araquiel and Gabriel as if they had done something wrong. He then came up close to Araquiel and picked her up.

"She's tired. She should rest now." He said firmly as an answer to his brother's curious looks. His words were rather rough but it was his way of masking his feelings. He looked at their Father for approval and to his relief He nodded with a soft, understanding smile across His lips which made Lucifer ashamed of his actions. He turned away quickly, to hide his blush and with. his sister he flew to the other part of the Garden where they used to rest.

The truth was that he was so jealous of her learning how to fly for a stupid creature and then leaving him to show off before Gabriel, that he was unable to resist himself. He fought the urge to find her and shout at her for long enough for his anger to go away. But the envy stayed and when he felt that his family got together in the Garden… He just flew there, longing for her attention though he knew he should not have.

Still, he was right about her weariness. She did not protest when he took her away from Gabriel but she cuddled in to his arms and yawned widely. And she was already asleep when he tried to put her down in her favourite spot. She protested sleepily, tugging him on his sleeve and making him stay. So he lied down next to her, allowing her to put her head on his chest and cuddle and then fall into sweet sleep. He felt stupid because it was Michaels thing, all this hugging and snuggling together, but now it made him happy to have her curled half next to him and half already on him. It made him love her even more if that was even possible…

Lucifer screamed in rage filling his cage with fire and all the pain he had inside. Of course that did not help him the slightest. Everything just bounced back and hit him with double power making him howl with his destructive voice which could only harm him now. There was no one and nothing else here with him. He was all alone with his pain, his nightmarish wrath and his memories that seemed to hunt him rather than help him in anyway. He was there too long, he was losing his mind. He was not even able to make his plans anymore – he had already predicted and prepared himself for every single detail. He cried because there was nobody to see him collapse like that. He screamed but there was no one to hear his calls. He was trapped alone and he was losing hope that he will ever walk out of his prison. He fell to his knees and gathered all of his power, knowing perfectly that it was going to hit him after double hard, and yelled as strong and loud as he could.

That same moment Araquiel opened her eyes suddenly to the darkness and coldness of the depths of the ocean. She woke up from her comatose state and let out a small cry of fear that was absorbed by the water that surrounded her. She blinked, feeling her hear race and then she spread her wings and shoot up with immense speed. She pierced through the surface of the water and floated in the air for a moment, soaking wet, shaking and terrified with what she had just felt… Or she thought she felt. Because she knew there was absolutely no way she could have felt Lucifer's Grace reaching her from the depths of Hell.


	4. Chapter 3: First Quarell

**Hello everyone!**

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and support, it really keeps me going and writing with more passion just for all of you.**

**So this chapter is again set in heaven, though now not so long before the creation of Earth and human. I decided on following this part of the plot a little longer so anyone who liked this angelic fluffines should be pleased, I hope ;) And for those who wait for a bit more of Apocalypse - we are heading there so keep calm and carry on reading!**

**This chapter was was fully beta-ed by amazing Rhaenys I would like to thank her so much for her hard work with my childish mistakes. Rhaenys, you helped me so much, both with mistakes and making up my mind! Thank you so much!**

**So here it is! Enjoy!**

**PS. If you think you have heard that lullaby somewhere - you are probably right.**

**PS2. Anyone knows already what will be the Araquiel's duty? ;)**

* * *

Lucifer was gone.

He left heaven in rush, he flew away with immense speed leaving the Garden in a horrible state. Only a light trace of his Grace stayed behind and pulsed weakly before disappearing as well. Michael stood still, staring blankly at the spot where seconds ago his brother, who he had called traitor, a disgrace and liar, stood. He was fighting him with words, but he had nearly reached for his powers. The same goes to Lucifer. Michael knew that he was on the brink of exploding with rage as well. It made no difference though. His brother was gone just the way he said he would if Michael weren't to listen to him. And he didn't. He let his brother leave heaven under threat of imprisoning him. And now he was alone in the shattered Garden with guilt slowly reaching his heart.

Lucifer was gone for a week.

Raphael started to worry. They haven't heard anything about his brother since his disappearance and it wasn't exactly a good omen. Even though Raphael was full heartedly for Michael in this particular case, he couldn't help to worry about the oldest archangel. On the other hand he thought there was nothing in the whole universe that could be any danger to Morningstar. But was he so sure about it? No. Not after Father showed them Leviathans and Titans. Although they were supposed to be weaker than an archangel, they were dangerous opponents even for them. And Lucifer was somehow out of his mind, of that Raphael was sure. To argue like that with Father? To threaten Michael, to curse him like that? Something must have been very wrong with the Morningstar.

Lucifer was gone for a month.

Raphael and Michael stopped talking at all a few days ago. They both went to their solitudes and refused to speak to anyone. Were they angry? Or hurt? Gabriel didn't really know. And he didn't care either. Since his brothers started to act like complete morons he had to take matters into his own hands. He was careful not to let Araquiel anywhere near them even though she was doing everything she could to make it hard for him. She kept on running away from him on every occasion to find her brothers. She mostly aimed for Michael as he was the one to always comfort her anytime something was wrong, but not this time. After Gabriel saw him pushing her away with his Grace, he hadn't trusted his brother with her anymore. So he started to take care of her all the time now to distract her from everything else. She was still so young and innocent… She hadn't grown up though she should have after learning how to fly. No one knew why it hadn't happened though no on minded as well. They loved her the way she was – small, delicate, soft, and the most beautiful creature in the universe.

And now she was crying in Gabriel's arms. Shiny crystal tears ran down her pretty face leaving wet traces on her reddened cheeks. She clenched her little fists on his robe and pulled closer to him to hide her face in his chest. She wasn't even asking him questions anymore, probably because she grew tired of him repeating the same, stupid answers every time. She just cried and he knew that it was caused of her longing for Lucifer. She was always so close to him and to be parted from him like that must have been horribly painful for her. He cursed Morningstar in his thoughts for hurting Araquiel like that. Did he never think of anyone but himself? Selfish twit. Lucifer the Great, Lucifer the Oh So Powerful, Lucifer the Proud Prick. Really, who cared if he was right and Michael had insulted him? It didn't matter after all. What mattered was that Araquiel suffered because of his stupid cockiness.

Gabriel felt her weep louder into his chest and hugged her instinctively. They were lying in the Garden, preparing to sleep as the heavens eternal light faded, as if it tried to soothe them as well. He felt Araquiel shiver and sob and it broke his heart. He promised himself to kick Lucifer's stupid ** as soon as he would come back and stroked his sister's black curls softly. He didn't know how to comfort her any better… he wasn't really good at this. It was Michael's thing, but of course Michael was unavailable now. He bit his lip, thinking quickly about what to do… an idea came to his mind as if it has been put there by someone else and Gabriel thanked Father for it. He pulled Araquiel even closer to him, hugged her and lifted her chin a little to softly kiss the tears off her face.

"It's okay now, Araqui, don't cry." He said with a faint smile, looking deep into her navy blue eyes. "I'm here with you, now. Come here. What are you crying about? You got me." He hugged her and put her head on his chest. And then he began to sing quietly and as softly as he could, putting all his love and willingness to take her pain away in the melody.

"Now hush little baby, don't you cry

Everything is going to be alright

Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told you

Gabe is here to hold you through the night

I know Luci is not here right now and we don't know why

We fear how we feel inside

It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby

But I promise Luci is going to be alright"

He felt her sob again but less this time. She wiped out the tears from her face and clenched on his robe tighter, not wanting him to stop. So he didn't, making up words as he sang them.

"And if you ask me too

Gabe is gonna bring you a pegasus

I will give you the world

I will make a colorful rainbow for you

I will sing for you

I'll do anything for you to see you smile"

She stopped crying. Her breath was now steady and quiet and when Gabriel looked down on her he saw that she had fallen asleep finally. She was resting her head on his chest, her little hand on his arm so he didn't dare to move as he wouldn't wake her up. He leaned a little and kissed her head with love. He wasn't going to sleep himself. He wasn't getting tired that easily now but he was going to stay with her as long as he needed to. She was too precious to leave alone, and she was too good for the rest of their brothers to hurt her like that. Gabriel knew that he would be having a lot trouble forgiving them for what they had done to her with this stupid quarrel of theirs.

If only he had known then that this was just the beginning of the horrible and painful things that were about to come…

Lucifer has been gone for three months now, but he was about to come home.

He looked at his sister, still unsure how to react to her words and sudden appearance. He has been wandering through the universe for all this time, cooling his anger and making up his mind after what happened between him and Michael. He knew he could have come back to heaven months ago because Father told him so, but he did not. He didn't want to see Michael's face just yet, he was still too mad at him and he wanted to rethink everything once again before confronting him.

So he flew as far as he could so they wouldn't find him. He thought it was a great idea and a favor he did them. They really wouldn't want to face him when he was mad. It made him feel better, knowing that despite his anger he was able to cut off his siblings for their good. The only detail he hadn't predicted was that they wouldn't look for him.

He was so sure that Michael or at least Gabriel would show up sooner or later and ask him to come back. That they would miss him. That they needed him. He was so wrong. No one had taken the trouble to look for him. No one even searched for him with their Grace even though it would be so easy. No, there was no sign of any interest from their side. They just let him leave and didn't bother with it. Just like they didn't care if he was there or not.

It enraged him. How could they!? His brothers who claimed to love him! He didn't count Araquiel, because she was still too young to fly around the universe and she didn't know how to control her powers yet. But them? They were perfectly strong and capable of searching for him and yet they chose not to. It made him so mad, so hurt that he took it out on innocent meteoroids passing by the Pegasus galaxy. He smashed everything that came near to him only leaving planets untouched for his Father forbid him to destroy any of them. But comets? Meteors? Moons? Not many lasted his fury showdown. He then got tired a bit and with that his frustration was gone as well. So he decided to go back closer to heaven. It has been nearly three months after all so if his brothers were to go search for him… well, he wanted them to find him. As simple as that. He was unable to fully believe that he could have meant so little to them. He hoped they would look for him when he landed on Venus and lie alone on its beautiful, warm fields.

But the days passed and no one came. No Grace, no voice, no sound of wings. His brothers forgotten him and left him. They didn't love him. It hurt Lucifer, it hurt him so bad but he definitely wasn't going to admit it or show it in any way. He pushed his feelings away and nearly decided to finally go back to heaven whether they wanted him there or not.

And then she appeared out of nowhere. He hasn't even heard her coming, be it because of he was distracted or her being so quiet and skilled in flying. He only noticed her when she spoke to him, and turned his head to face her.

"Hello Lucifer."

It was Araquiel. He felt her warm, loving Grace he would recognize always and everywhere. But she has changed as well. She wasn't that little angel child he remembered though, she still appeared to him rather fragile. She was much taller now, very slim and delicate in posture probably because of her narrow waist. She had long limbs and fingers, skin nearly pure white only covered in beautiful freckles over her arms, back and high-boned cheeks. Her wings still had the amazing color of her eyes – deep and shiny navy blue. And she was smiling at him with love so pure it warmed his aching heart.

"Sister…" He said only, standing up and admiring her beauty. She laughed happily and ran towards him and then fell into his embrace to hug him tight.

"Oh Luci, I missed you so much!" She said, brushing her cheek on his chest. He was still much taller than her but it seemed just right to both of them. He was the older, stronger one after all.

"You did?" Instead of hope and happiness, suspicion crawled into his voice when he stroked her long, black curls.

She pulled back a bit and looked and him, affronted. "Of course!" She said looking into his bright eyes. "I cried for so many days and nights and yet you didn't show up!"

Now he saw a deep pain in her eyes and he believed her in an instant. He pulled her closer and hugged her, placing a kiss on her head. "I'm sorry sister." He said quietly and he meant it.

"I know. You wouldn't leave me like that on purpose, right? You must have had had something to do out there, some work for Father I suppose. It's fine Luci. But can you come back now? Raphael and Michel missed you even more than I did."

He felt his heart break while listening to her. She was so pure in her love… she wasn't like her brothers. Oh, she was so much better than them… he frowned when she mentioned them. "Do they?" Now it was pure disbelief in his voice.

"Yes. They won't talk to anyone for months already. At first Gabriel forbid me to go see them as well but after I grew up… well, don't tell him okay? I just went to see them, but they pushed me away, both of them. They must miss you horribly."

Lucifer shook his head. He couldn't believe her. No, it was impossible. If they missed him, they would have come looking for him, and they didn't. No, there must have been other explanation to their weird behavior. It was something he was going to think about later.

Lucifer spread out his wings and tangled them softly with Araquiel's making them both smile in pleasure. She sighed lightly and raised her hand to caress his cheek.

"I love you Luci. Don't leave me like that anymore okay?" She asked looking deep into his eyes and all he could do was nod before he leaned forward to kiss her forehead affectionately.

They didn't go back to heaven until the next day. They flew together and landed in the Garden, still holding hands. The pain and every trace of sadness from the past months was gone from their eyes and Graces. Even Lucifer felt… warm. And calm. Araquiel's love was a medicine for his anger and now he was ready to confront Michael not to quarrel with him again but to simply talk. So he let go of her hand, spread his wings again and he took off, aiming for his brother's desert.

Araquiel watched him fly away and then turned to face her Father and Gabriel walking towards her. She smiled at them lightly, thinking about everything Lucifer told her yesterday. They spent most of their time on Venus talking while walking holding hands or showing each other affection in other ways. And Araquiel felt like she grew up again, this time mentally rather than physically.

"You did marvelous job bringing him back Araquiel." Her Father spoke, smiling at her with appreciation. He then turned to Gabriel and gave him more serious look. "Can you see now, my child? He needed her far more than she needed him."

Gabriel nodded though he still seemed rather unconvinced. "Yes Father but… he still shouldn't have left in the first place after saying such things about Michael."

"He shouldn't have." Agreed God, nodding slowly with recognition. A worried expression crawled upon His face as He thought about His oldest son. He knew that this quarrel was nothing in comparison to the war that was about to come… but He couldn't do more than He already did to prevent it. He had already given His children, His archangels the gift of free will and he wasn't going to take it back now. Each of his children was adapting to it in their own way and that pleased God as it was exactly His plan, His experiment.

"Father… Will I have my duty now as well?" Araquiel asked suddenly, breaking the silence. God raised his eyes on her and smiled.

"Yes, my dear. I will present you to your duty in seven days." He said and then stroked her hair in a good bye before disappearing.


	5. Chapter 4: Earth

**Hello, my dearest readers!**

**This chapter took me longer than usually, mostly because of sickness season and Christmas. I was very busy being sic in turns with getting crazy with my studies - my lecturer definitely wants me dead, I know it.**

**Anyway, here it is!**

**It's and unchecked version because I'm impatient and I don't want you to wait any longer. I suppose I will change it for corrected version later.**

**And yes, narration changed. But I think it's only for this one. I don't know why but it just fit better when I was writing. But let me know what you think. If you like it, if you think it's better, I might stay with this narration for good.**

**Have fun and don't forget to review!**

Seven heavenly days were longer than one might have expected. You see, time flows differently up there. Days aren't exactly when the Sun is up in the sky because the Heaven is lit by God's light, not stars of any kind. Also we, archangels, can choose what do we want our heaven to look like so it is all very subjective for us.

During the time, that Father called His seven days a lot of things happened in heaven.

On a first day, Father gathered us all together and presented to us something new – an angel. He seemed very like us at first, the very different. I couldn't decide whether I was more amazed or shocked or simply in love with this little creature, brother of ours, now truly the youngest. But Father said he was to be the oldest of his kind and that He will be creating many, many more of them soon. And that we were to take care of them and raise them and lead them as they were unlike us in more ways than we thought. I didn't really understand then what he meant… and I think none of us did. It wasn't until the creation of the human that it finally came to us how important was the difference between us and our Younger Siblings as we used to call them.

So we took power over the angels and we shared responsibilities between us. Of course it was Michael, who decided on training them into perfect soldiers and we did not oppose. Raphael took control over teaching them – about Father, rules, laws, universe, plans and prophecies. Gabriel, quite surprisingly, took care of showing them magic and teaching them languages and rituals needed to preform it. Which left Lucifer as a guide through already created universe and powers of Grace. And I?

I was the one to motherly take care of them. I sang them, told them about Father and His love for all of us. I comforted the shy ones or those who, just like me not so long ago, had problems with flying or fighting. But the older they got, the less of them needed it and after a while there was only a small group left which stayed really attached to me and my love. The rest… I suppose they didn't need it after all. They really weren't like me and my brother. Angels were… reserved. They obeyed us without second thought, they always did their best to please us and never questioned our authority. They admired us, I suppose but it wasn't a bad thing in any way. But angels never really showed much affection. Some of them even showed none and it was always giving me a chill. Their obeying, faithful eyes, their laughter and anger, their strength and wisdom – it was all very beautiful. But I could hardly find love that would resemble my love in any of them.

I think we all had our favourites among them. Gabriel grew really attached to his best apprentice, Balthazar. His Grace shone brightly and had the same, slightly golden glossiness about it as Gabriel's had. I liked Balthazar too as he was one of the few angels who sought my reassuring company and… seemed different than the others.

Surprisingly, after the creation of angels Lucifer and Michael stopped quarrelling at all. They both had things to do and seemed content with their duties but I couldn't stop thinking that there was more to this strange peace than it seemed.

And finally, one day Father came to me and took me with Him to present me my duty.

In the blink of an eye we appeared on a planet on which I knew and felt I have never been before. I felt excitement slipping down my spine as I looked around. An my Grace an my body… something was very different about them. I raised my hands and watched my fingers moving as if I have never seen them before. I felt Father smiling next to me so I gave him a curious look and he only nodded, encouraging me to explore before asking questions.

And I did. I listened intently into the song of my Grace, trying to understand the change in it. I let my body move, noticing how real, material and corporal it felt. I never even imagined such feeling and words to describe it but now I knew they were right. My whole being, Grace, powers felt contained in it in a most deep and unfamiliar way. But don't think it was a bad feeling, rather just new.

"Why is this place so different, Father?" I asked, still mesmerized with all the feelings and surroundings. "This, my beloved daughter, is Earth." Answered God, placing His hand on my wings and brushing them fondly. "This is the planet I was working so hard on. This is what I always wanted to make an it will be home for yet another kind of my children."

I was looking into His eyes questioningly but He only smiled and took my hand to lead me. He showed me absolutely every corner of the Earth, told me every little secret about it, every detail and rule. He taught me rules and how to bend them to my will. He described the process of creation to me, showed me how to make things, how to bring them to life and how to destroy them as well. And I knew it was all knew and all secret and that I shouldn't really share this knowledge with anyone.

Then, after He told and showed me everything, he took my hands into His and said:

"This is the Earth, future home of humankind and I entrust it to you, Araquiel, my loving one. Take great care of it, help it grow and become a beautiful, pleasant place for my children. I now give you the power to rule it and oblige you to guard it."

I fell in love with Earth instantly. I have been spending days and nights on its surface, only to admire mere miracle of it. I swam in freezing oceans and in the rivers of lava as I knew every little secret that kept me safe from wild power of my planet. I left heaven to its own and didn't really care much for what happened as long as I could. Father had granted me a few thousands of Earth years of this pleasure before He called me back home. It was time to announce the creation of Earth to all heaven. But with this, Father had a surprise for us all.

You see, when the day came, He gathered every single angel around Him and presented the Earth, calling it His greatest work. But there was something different about my planet and when I was just about to ask Him of it, He brought our attention to small, delicate creatures inhabiting Earth.

Humans.

They resembled us, and what was worse, Him in a way that wasn't known to us before. We were shocked, I was shocked! I watched them, as they walked on my planet, so fragile, so strange, and I couldn't decide what to think. But Father said: love them.

So we did.

But not all of us of course. I sensed Lucifer's doubt in the blink of an eye.

He was standing aside, alone, lost in deep thought, watching humans with what was beginning to shape as a repulsion. But before anyone else managed to notice, he was gone.

It wasn't long before the quarrels began. Heaven was shaking while Luci fought Michael and Raphael and anyone who took their side. But back then I failed to notice just how serious were those arguments. I concentrated on exploring my Earth, on getting to know their new inhabitants and watching over their growth. And it wasn't until the Great Fight, that I realized that my family was about to break apart forever.

You see, I was there when Lucifer committed his crime and tempted Eve to eat the forbidden fruit. I appeared just moments after Adam took his first bite, terrified with what happened. I looked at Lucifer as he turned lazily into his human form and smiled victoriously.

"Brother, what happened?" I managed to ask before Michael an Raphael appeared next to us, both enraged.

"What did you do , Lucifer? What did you do?!" Shouted Michael, taking a step in Lucifer's direction. Raphael followed but kept a small distance.

"I proved my point." Was Luci's answer and he seemed all proud of himself.

That only enraged Michael even more. He drew his sword and lit in in blue flames, spreading his wings in combat position.

"Mikey, what are you doing!?" I shrieked, trying to jump in front of him but I was too slow. Before I got there, my brothers were already both in air, crushing their blades and Graces in a swirl of blue and white feathers.

"Have they lost their mind!? Raphael, do something!" I turned to my brother but his face was cold, colder than ever.

"Lucifer had it coming. You would have known sister if only you weren't so busy here." Came his answer. He hasn't even looked at me when he said those scornful words.

I was at a loss. The sky and earth were shaking as my brother fought, none taking back even a little. Somehow, beyond the pure terror of this situation, I realised I never saw Lucifer so majestic and powerful. He rarely used his powers for combat. But he was indeed the oldest, the brightest of all of us.

"What is going on?" Came question from Gabriel, who appeared next to me. He looked up to the sky and a look of shock and sadness came to his face. "So they are fighting…" He added quietly with resignation.

"You knew they were going to!?" I was horrified.

Gabriel only nodded. "Luci will lose." He said with utter sadness.

"Are you on his side?" Came sharp question from Raphael.

"Of course not." Answered Gabriel, giving him one of his many faces. "I stand with Michael. I just don't want to see Luci hurt either. Oh but he will be. And badly."

"What are you talking about!?" I was beginning to get furious. "Stop them!"

Gabriel laughed bitterly. "How do you want us to do it, sister? It's too late now. They are both in their full Wrath mode. If we come close, they will start fighting us. I don't know about you but I won't have my wings fried today. No. It's between them. And Father, probably. But if you hadn't noticed, Father was gone for some time. No Araqui, we can't do anything."

I clenched my fists feeling helpless and angry. I knew Gabriel was right, Michael and Lucifer out powered me greatly but I felt I should be doing something anyway. I couldn't just let them ravage each other like this!

But before I decided to fly up, it was too late.

With the loudest of thunders, the sky cracked and we looked into the Darkness eyes for the first time. My brothers stopped fighting for a brief second, and then light struck Michael out of nowhere. He screamed in terror and I saw concern crawling over Lucifer's face just to be washed away by fear when Michael reached out and pushed him into the fissure. With a roar, the sky sealed and it was all over.

"No…" I whispered. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't have happened. No.

Michael landed slowly next to us, folded his wings and hid his sword. He then looked up, first at Raphael. Then at Gabriel. And then his sight moved slowly to me.

I saw all kinds of emotions on his face but this was too much for me. I clenched my fists, spread my wings and shot up to the sky. I wanted to be as far as I could from any of them.

And as simple as that, our happy days were over. We were never to see or hear Lucifer again, not until hundreds of thousands years later. We grieved, we quarrelled, we finally left. Or at least, I did, followed by Gabriel. What where Michael and Raphael up to for all this time – I don't know.

I stayed on Earth, taking care of it, watching humanity grow, helping from time to time. I met with Gabriel occasionally but we were mostly parted. He was hiding from heaven and I… I was merely away but I talked with other angels and ordered them sometimes. And finally, after eras, I couldn't take anything no more. I dived deep into the ocean and buried myself in sleep on the bottom of Mariana Trench.

I stayed like this until today, when the strangest sound and feeling woke me up.

I have heard Lucifer's voice.


	6. Chapter 5: Angels and Demons

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! It really makes me write so much faster when I see your comments and thoughts! **

**Again, this chapter is unchecked and is probably full of mistakes because I wrote it at night mostly after studying. But here it is so you don't have to wait no more! ;)**

**It starts where chapter 2 had ended – Araquiel shooting up to heaven from the ocean after hearing Lucifer's voice/feeling his Grace. Well, both actually but that's not so important. And here we have the Winchesters time and yes, they will be appearing soon. I gave you a bit of Castiel to ease your waiting ;)**

**Enjoy! And please leave a review! They keep me going!**

I went straight to heaven even though I haven't been there in centuries. I landed softly in the place that used to be my favourite spot, a green meadow, only to find it changed into something so different I felt a sting of sadness. It was no meadow no more. It was a city. Marvellous I must admit, built of white, shining marble with its towers high and walls strong. It reminded me briefly of Babylon, only with all the colours sucked out. I sighed and started walking its empty streets, wandering whose heaven it was to take such a beautiful form. Some ruler of old, maybe?

Before I made my third step, I was stopped by someone's sudden appearance which I felt behind me.

"Araquiel…?"

I heard shy, unbelieving voice and turned to face it. Warm smile crawled upon my face when I saw Anna, one of my beloved angels. She was staring at me, shocked. Then, with a soft fluttering, another angel appeared.

"Araquiel?" Came his, as always a bit husky, voice. I smiled even wider seeing his dark hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Castiel, Anna." I welcomed them, only now realising how much I've missed them.

"Will you stay?" Was Castiel's first question, as he stepped closer and put his hand awkwardly on my shoulder.

"I don't know yet." I answered as I sincerely had no idea. I smiled at him when he took his hand as if he had done something inappropriate by putting it there in the first place. Much must have changed when I was gone.

"And where is…" I wasn't meant to finish. Another angel appeared next to us and when he saw me, his eyes lit with excitation.

"Araqui!" He shouted and simply jumped into my arms, putting them around my neck and hugging me tightly.

"Hello Samandriel." I said warmly, hugging him back and stroking his hair smoothly. "I missed you."

He clenched me tighter for a second and then let go to look at me again in awe. "You are staying, right?"

"I don't know, dear one. I came to talk to Michael. Is he on his battlefield as always?"

"No." Came answer from Anna. "He does not train any more. Since… your final departure, I think. He stays in the Garden, alone."

A raised my brows. That was very unexpected! Michael giving up what he loved most? What he was made to do? Just how bad have we all taken Lucifer's banishment? I nodded slowly, gathering strength. Yes, it was a challenge to me, to finally face my brothers after all this time. I don't think I have forgiven Michael for what he did to Lucifer. Or maybe I have done it without realising many years ago?

"I'll go see him now." I said, spreading my wings. I knew this would disappoint them as I haven't assured them that I will come back to see them again after but… I didn't want to promise anything. Who knew what was going to happened between me and Mikey? I smiled sadly, flapped my wings and shoot up and far.

I reached Garden in seconds. What was so easy for me was unreachable for lower angels. Only me and my four brothers could enter this place at will. Others had to have our permission. And enough Grace to actually get here.

I landed softly before the Golden Gate and walked under it. The Garden… oh it hadn't changed. It was the same as always. Beautiful. Mysterious. Magical. Full of Fathers love and peace, filled with soft light which soothed senses.

"Michael… are you here?" I asked, walking slowly and looking around for him. I could, of course, reach for him with my Grace but I learned that it wasn't very safe to do so with Mikey. It was no problem with Luci. He always welcomed my touch with warm sensation of welcoming… but it was long ago and gone.

"I'm here, sister."

Michaels voice came from behind me so I turned quickly to face him. I wasn't smiling and neither was he. His lips twitched and hurt flashed in his eyes.

"I won't hurt you, Araquiel. You don't have to be afraid of me." He said sadly.

"Who said I am?" Came my quick answer even before I thought about what I was saying.

Uncomfortable and cold silence fell between us for a long moment while we looked into each other's eyes. Finally, I broke it.

"Are you in pain… Mikey ?" I asked, giving him sincerely concerned look. Compassion won inside me with pride and aversion which I also felt. But after all… he was my brother. I loved him. I was unable to hurt him.

"Yes." Was his short answer but this one word was filled with so much sorrow that it broke my heart.

"Oh Mikey!" I ran quickly to him and put my arms around his neck in a tight, loving hug. I brushed my face against his cheek, feeling tears already wetting my eyes.

He hugged me back and he did it with so much strength that I nearly feared for my life. But it lasted only a second before he let go and took a small step back. He then kissed both of my cheeks. I was sure he knew why I came. I was sure he shared my opinion, that he was going to help me. I smiled through tears and held his face.

"We will all be together again." I said with hope and passion. And then hiss expression changed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, cautiously.

"Well… I though you heard him too… didn't you?"

"Heard who?"

"Lucifer. You didn't…?" His face change so quickly after my words. He restrained himself, straightened. He was hurt but tried to hide it.

"What about… him?" He asked coldly.

I was shocked. He couldn't even say his own brother name. Was it remorse or hatred? I turned my head in disbelief.

"I've heard him Mikey, just an hour ago. I've heard his voice and felt a brush of his Grace. I know it seems impossible but it's true."

He shook his head, his eyes wide open.

"I've heard him Michael!" I said louder and stronger. "I've heard his cry. It was so painful, so horrible! And his Grace…! Oh Mikey, we must get him out. We must open this stupid cage and help him!" I said desperately. And suddenly Michael's expression changed once more.

His eyes lit with blue fire, his fiery halo showed around his head and his wings spread wide. He was furious and a wave of his power made me take a step back. I opened my eyes wide, scared.

"So that's why you came!" His voice was full of pain but very different from Lucifer's. For a split second I wondered if it will always be like that, will I only hear and see my family hurt now and ever. But then he spoke again.

"You don't care about anything, you leave heaven like it's none of your business! You leave me and Raphael and you take Gabriel with you! You give up your duties except for one you like! And now you dare to come back only to tell me, to beg me to do what's impossible! Do you really care so little about me, sister?"

I was shocked. I didn't understand. I shook my head, taking another step back from his burning anger.

"What are you saying Michael? What are you accusing me of?" I asked, suddenly gathering my courage to stand up to him. "Have I started all of this? You think it's my fault you two fought?!"

"You are not innocent Araquiel! You weren't there when we needed you! You weren't there when we started quarrelling over humans! You left us to do what? Watch this bloody planet?! It didn't need your help then! We needed it!"

"So you want to say it's my fault you couldn't control yourself!? My fault that you overreacted!? That you threw your own brother TO HELL!?" I haven't even noticed when my own Grace lit around me in shiny, navy blue aura and when my burning Wrath activated. But we were now facing each other both in our full combat modes. When I realised it, I quickly relaxed my clenched fists, took a deep breath and steadied myself. I looked at Michael expectantly.

"Well? Are you going to attack me or not?" I asked letting only a slight sign of irony sneak into my tone. It took him a few seconds but then Michael steadied himself as well.

"I haven't come here to quarrel about whose fault it was. I came here to try to repair what we destroyed, brother. I came to ask you to free Lucifer from his cage."

He looked at me for a while, thinking about my words.

"No." He said finally, his tone firm. "I won't set him free so he can destroy Father's beloved children. It was Father's order to throw him there so there exactly he will stay. And if Lucifer ever gets out I will crush him so he can never hurt humanity again and I will do I because I am a good son. I protect what Father ordered me to protect."

"But…"

"No! There is no "but" Araquiel! These are my final words and I won't change my mind." He cut the conversation. And then he spread his wings and flew away without even saying goodbye.

I stood there for some time. I was hurt. I really hoped that maybe this time Michael will listen. But no, he hasn't changed his mind since our last talk. It was sad and scary at the same time because I somehow understood his point of view. But then again I couldn't agree with Lucifer's tortures. I had to do something and I was desperate. So I finally decided to turn to my last chance.

I left heaven with a broken heart. I also knew I was hurting Castiel, Samandriel, Anna and the rest of my beloved angels. But I had to help my brother first. And after all… will they still want to have anything to do with me? Angels were sacred of Lucifer. And some of them hated him as well. It wasn't really their fault, they were trained to feel this way by Michael and Raphael but… I knew how they were going to react when Luci came out.

But I pushed those thoughts away as I landed on the street of a crowded city. I knew where to look for demons and when I found their hideout, I wiped each and every one of them, only sparing their petty leader so I could ask him for names. I needed demons more important than some pathetic child kidnappers gang. I needed one of Hell's elite. And finally, when I was taking out his second eyeball, he gave me the name. Azazel.

"Thank you." I said and then mercifully finished his existence with a snap of my fingers.

When I had the name I was able to locate it's owner with a bit of enochian magic. I left the building and headed west to the mountains. While I flew I watched with ave how much humanity had grown and changed since I last walked the Earth. Of course I kept my mind open even when I slept in the depths of the ocean so I knew about those changes. But it was a different thing to hear and a different thing to see and experience. I decided that my outfit, which was a white, silky dress, would be highly inappropriate nowadays so I changed it into something more up-to-date before landing near an empty house.

I entered it and began the ritual as soon as I was in. I drew the sigils on the walls with my blood and painted the marks on the floor with chalk. Then I gathered my magic and chanted enochian summoning spell.

I smiled when a rather confused demon appeared in front of me. Fear marked his face when he laid his eyes on me and he tried to escape immediately. I let him because it was easy now to follow him. He stopped few kilometres away and I landed just next to him. He then tried fleeing again and again and again which for some reason I found quite amusing. Finally, when I got bored of this game, I caught his arm and drew him back to that empty house.

"You can run all you want, Azazel, but you won't run away from me." I said turning him to face me. He was disgusting. His real face so ugly and despicable.

"What do you want?" He asked roughly in an attacking manner.

"Your help." I answered, shrugging.

"And since when angels want help from demons?" He barked.

"Since now, apparently. " I said, losing my nice tone. "I want you to free Lucifer from his cage."

He looked at me astounded. He blinked and shook his head.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Azazel. I want you to free Lucifer." I repeated impatiently.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, frowning at me which made me irritated. I rushed forward, grabbed his shirt and crushed him into the wall with enough force to break his ribs.

"Listen to me." I said, despite him coughing with blood on me. "I came to you because I was told you were someone down there. But now I begin to think that you are just another piece of dirt for me to wipe out from this planet. So if you want to exist for a bit longer, you disgusting creature, you better do what I tell you. Understood?"

He nodded quickly, only proving that he was a pathetic coward. Oh how I hated demons! But since he could do this for me…

"Very well. " I let go of him and let him slide down the wall to the floor. "First clean yourself up. Then I will tell you what you are going to do."


	7. Chapter 7: Preparations

**So! Her it is! Long awaited, asked by so many of you - next chapter!**

**I must say I am both ashamed and happy now, as I post it. Ashamed because I nearly dropped this story. But happy because your love and wonderful reviews made me stop whining and get the shit done ;P**

**I know this chapter isn't that good but I needed a warm up again before the main parts. Oh, and those will be exciting, I assure you. I put some hints for how this is going to develop so feel free to guess - I'd love to know if I can actually suggest such things in a way that will mak my readers catch them ;D**

**Please, leave me some reviews for they are everything to me and they make me write.**

**I dedicate this chapter to**: The Almighty Pyro

**Your review was exactly what I needed to start writing again. You made my cry, actually cry with happiness because you just proved I could actually pass all my thoughts and feelings about Araquiel and her family to my reader. Even if only to you, it still means everything to me. Thank you so so much!**

* * *

Freeing Lucifer would take more than only the effort of the demons and Araquiel knew it very well. To let his brother out of the cage, to break the great spell that was binding him there, she would need the help of Heaven too. Well, Michel's word would be enough actually but seeing as her brother chose to act as a blind ad heartless idiot, she would need to gain it the harder way. She could not just openly order angels to do as she wished – they were under Michael's power now and only a few would follow her. Those, of course, she would use. But she would need more than her small group of outcasts. She wouldn't want to put them in danger either.

What she needed to do, was to get to know who was still supporting Lucifer in Heaven. Oh, because she was sure there were some left. After all, back in the good days, her brother was as popular as Michael and he had many supporters for his beliefs on humans. It would be impossible that all of them had forgotten about it, even if they served Michael and Raphael obediently. And to get to know who they were, she would need one of her angels.

"Balthazar?" She asked out loud, reaching to him through their Graces. She was on Earth of course, standing on the beach by the ocean. "Come to me." She ordered with archangel power that would allow him to get off from the other boundaries, if there were any, put upon him. She hoped that he had a vessel prepared already and that she wouldn't have to wait for him long.

The sun had nearly hid behind the horizon when he had finally appeared, the flutter of his wings quite loud, suggesting his hurry as he landed next to her.

"My Sister?" He asked, a tall, blond man with beautiful, blue eyes and quite appealing accent. She smiled at his clothes, being fashionable apparently but it was no surprise to her. Balthazar was known for taking care of such details.

"Balthazar, it's good to see you." She said, standing up from the sand and dusting off her white dress before she embraced him shortly. "How are you?" She asked with obvious care.

"And you too, Araquiel!" He smiled back. "It's been so long since we have heard from you! What happened?"

"I guess I just took a nap slightly too long. But! There will be time to talk about it." She cut, her voice turning serious. "There is something I want to ask of you, Balthazar."

"Well, of course, what is it?" He asked, spark of excitement in his eyes.

"Wait and consider it once more before you agree, Balthazar, for it's going to be dangerous and you will have to keep absolute secrecy about it. Also, you will not know what exactly my plan is, nor why you are supposed to do things I order you too. And once you agree, I will expect you to do exactly as I say." He warned him, her eyes studying his changing expression. Even more excitement appeared there, lighting his features with anticipation. He was known for his love of danger and shots of adrenaline. "And Balthazar… my orders might be against Michael's." She added.

He was silent for a moment, obviously fighting with his thoughts. Excitement played in his eyes but the last mention awoke some hesitation also and she wasn't surprised. It was as if she asked him to choose a side and that was something Balthazar wasn't very fond of. He had been Gabriel's favourite and shared many traits of character with him.

Finally though, he nodded.

"I agree, Sister. Now, what a terribly dangerous quest do you have for me?" He asked, his bold smile back to his lips.

She stood before the demon trap, painted with blood on the floor of the empty house.

"Azazel." He called with a firm, ordering tone and soon, with a quiet, cracking sound, he appeared in the circle, frowning when he noticed he was caught.

"I thought we had an agreement?" He asked, raising a brow with a smile of faked familiarity.

"We still have it." She cut, not being in the mood for the small talk. "How is it going down there?" She asked straight away.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Though it's just in the good taste to be polite, in business, my dear." He chuckled at the glare she send him. "Fine! Down to business then, Miss Impatient! I will need your help."

"My help? I told you I'm not going to put my fingers in this. That's what I need you for, demon." She snarled, folding her arms, wings twitching with slight irritation.

"Yes, I noticed, you like to use others. But I cannot simply go up to heaven and take the Crystal of Winds myself so either you fetch it for me, or we would have to call it a day and give up on our little plan."

She rolled her eyes at him. He was irritating her on purpose and she knew it; he simply couldn't help to mock an angel given the occasion. It was stupid of him but this far he did quite well on executing her plan. With her knowledge, she was able to fill in the holes in all he gathered before and now they could begin for real.

"I told you, I will have all we need soon. Crystal and much more artefacts. But my angel needs more time. " She said, wrinkling her nose at the stupid smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure the special positioning of planets, that tends to happen only once in a century, can wait then. Tell your angel to take his time." He mocked and she wanted nothing else but to smite him with a snap of her fingers. But she needed him to free Luci. Oh, how low she had fallen, to work with demons… though they were Lucifer's creation, he despised them more than any other angel. He created them to prove his point to God and Michael, to show the evil, the flaw in humans but it only turned against him.

"You will have it on time." She growled and then left with a flap of wings, cleaning the demon trap just before she took off.

She found Castiel in outer parts of Heaven, training. As usual, he was one of the best, fighting with fiery determination which origin no one knew. His ebony wings swirled around him, feathers in combat mode making high, whizzing sounds. Soon, his opponent hit the ground, pinned down by the fake sword.

She waited for them to thank each other for the spar before she gently reached for Castiel with her Grace. But even this delicate touch sent a visible shiver through him and he turned sharply, searching for her with wide eyes. With a flap of his wings, he was beside her, smiling happily.

"You are back!" He said, following her as she led him away from other angels.

"I am, Cassie." She smiled back at him, tangling their Graces together in a close caress. "And I won't be gone that long from now on. " She added nudging him slightly so he would be ready to fly with her. They took off together and made their way to the part of the Heaven she knew would be quiet, up and close to the Garden.

"Listen, Castiel. Remember how I always told you that you have a special role to play in the Fate?" She asked, when they landed and sat on the soft grass together.

"Yes?" He raised his brows a little, hint of worry in those big eyes of his.

She smiled and nodded. "It won't be very long now." She said, placing comforting hand on his shoulder. "But Castiel… You will have to do what your heart tells you, my little one. There will come a moment when you will have to choose and…" He looked up to his eyes but there was confusion in them and so she only shook her head. "… just make sure you will do as you feel, not as you will be ordered to." She finished.

"As I feel?" He did not understand, obviously. It wasn't that surprising. He was an angel, after all. Special, unique one, but still an angel, grown with the rest of them, used to their habits. "Are you asking me to disobey my superiors, Sister?"

"No, Castiel. But you will understand it by yourself very soon, I promise. " She said, embracing him.

_And I hope you will make a choice I prepared you to make, Castiel._


End file.
